


First Dance

by Babayagakeanu



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Speed (1994)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Masquerade Ball, Speed (1994) - Freeform, jack being the cutest boy, reader being gorgeous af, set after the bus case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babayagakeanu/pseuds/Babayagakeanu
Summary: Jack Traven and the reader go to a masquerade ball for the LAPD as dates.
Relationships: Jack Traven/You
Kudos: 6





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I love jack traven.
> 
> Thats it.
> 
> Thats the tweet.

Pairing: Jack Traven/Reader

Prompt: You and Jack Traven go as dates to a masquerade ball for the police force and share a dance together.

Warnings: Teeth-rotting fluff, implied smut;

Song: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion 

Jack Traven was not one for balls, that’s for sure. He didn’t even know that there was a suit and dress attire for these kinds of things. He consulted his pal, Harry, on what to wear and the two set off on the road to finding a suit that flattered Jack. 

“There are going to be very pretty dames there, Jack. Maybe you’ll finally catch some tail!” Jack rolls his eyes, knowing Harry was only joking. It’s been a couple years since him and Annie decided they were better off good friends, keeping in touch with each other from time to time. Jack’s thoughts came to a halt when they entered a store, much different from Jack’s laidback taste. A man walked over to them, offering his service.

“Yeah, Hi. My buddy and I have a masquerade ball tonight for the LAPD and we need to get suits to suit.” Harry chuckled as his own joke, the sales associate disregarding it. Jack chuckled at this and slapped Harry on the back, leaving him to get measured. The two were soon measured, the associate’s hands stretching across the wide span of Jack’s shoulders. Soon, Jack was fitted in a suit (picture below) fit for a king. He certainly felt like one, too.

Y/N had an obligation to be at the ball, as she was a behavioral analyst for the FBI. Jack had asked her to be his date, and while Y/N was taken aback, she said yes. The girls by her office desk swooned over him and congratulated her on scoring a date with Jack. She turned around, and met his chocolate eyes, grinning at him and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Jack thought he was going to explode, she was that beautiful, the tiny tattoo of a cross visible behind her ear. He grins, goofy and stupidly in love with her. 

Three hours pass by and it’s for the girls to clock out and go shopping. Y/N needed some retail therapy desperately. They head up on Rodeo Drive and start window shopping, and soon they stop into a store that looks like they’ll have what she needs. A friendly lady came up to the group of chattering girls and started to service them, finding sizes and dresses for them to try on. The rest of the girls found their dresses, looking pretty as a picture. Y/N was the last to go, and when she came out in a wide-necked, lacey silver-ish grey ball gown, the jaws on the rest of her group dropped to the floor.

“Y/N… you’re beautiful! That’s the dress!” Emily excitedly states, the girls concur and push Y/N up to the register so that they could check out. They continued to shop, Y/N spending an obscene amount of money that she will pay for later. The clock struck four o’clock, meaning the girls had to start getting ready. The girls stopped into the hotel, courtesy of the LAPD, and set their bags down and hung their dresses in the closet. Emily, being the one with the most makeup experience set on making the girls feel and look amazing. Finishing Y/N up with a bold red lip that made her soft, plump lips pop. She paired the lips with a grey and black Smokey eye, making her eyes stand out against the opaque black of her mask and shadow. Once Emily was done with everyone, she started on herself, painting her face with expertise. In the meantime, the girl with the grey Smokey eyes started on her hair and did an intricate swirl design in the back with loose, dense curls flowing down her back. 

The girls finally started getting dressed, finished in enough time to meet their dates. Once they had their jewelry on, they were ready. Y/N, for the first time, felt like a true princess, ready to meet her king. There were a million times when she almost admitted her feelings to Jack, but with their work they never couldn’t find the right words. The girls squished into the lobby, giggling at the fact that they almost couldn’t fit because of their ridiculously big skirts. A few moments pass and the elevator opens up with a ding, and the girls step out, turning to their left and meeting the smiles of their dates.

Jack was busy talking to McMahon when the captain nudged Jack and his eyes followed his fingers, the smile that he had turning into a mouth slightly parted in awe. He felt the breath hitch in his throat as the girls got closer, the distinct smell of Y/N filling his nostrils, making his brain feel foggy. “You…” he trailed, “look absolutely beautiful. I feel underdressed now.” He chuckles and relishes in the blush that creeps its way up her neck.

“You look handsome, I’ll have to fight off the women who’ll throw themselves at you.” It’s his turn to blush, and she smiles at the real emotion showing like a movie on his face. He offers her his arms and she warmingly accepts it, letting him lead you into the massive golden ballroom. Pictures of the officers are hung up, honoring them for their bravery after the Howard Payne case, Jack looked so handsome in his uniform, the definition of bravery and strength. What you loved about him most was the fact that he was selfless, didn’t join for the fame or the money, but for the simple fact of wanting to save lives. 

Y/N mingled for a little bit, thanking Harry and giving him a hug when he complimented her. She loved Harry, thinking of him as her father figure. Her father was friends with him, and he always made sure that Y/n were okay, stopping by with food from his wife. “I think you’re father would’ve been proud of you, kid. He always believed in you.” Harry smiles as her eyes tear up, her father died after jumping in front of a bullet for Harry. She honored him by becoming a behavioral analyst for the FBI, a wish of his. Y/N never felt pressured by her father to do anything that she didn’t want to, she joined on her own terms. 

The music turned into respectable party music, the beat making Jack and Y/N dance wildly. She spins around, laughing from her belly, and Jack’s heart skipped a beat, loving the fact that she looked so carefree and wild. The music had stopped and the ballroom enveloped into claps and whistles for the band, and in turn they turned it down and played the tune of “My Heart Will Go On”. Jack’s hands grabbed at Y/N’s and she took them, letting him pull her close with his strong arm around her waist, the other holding hers, slowly turning around in the dance of a basic waltz. 

“Who knew Jack Traven could dance? I feel like I need to up my skills a little now!” She laughs as he smiles down at her. “I had to learn for the school dance, and the waltz is all I really know how to do.” He shrugs in a playful manner, watching Y/N beautifully colored eyes light up in amusement. The song came to the bridge, the higher notes tugging at both of their heart strings. They waltzed for a little and as they danced, Jack spoke up. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something important.”

“Oh?” Y/N’s curiosity getting the best of her. She felt her stomach turn at the thought of that certain something ending up being bad news. “You can tell me, Jack.” He smiles at her earnest reply and sighs, “Ever since I joined the force, you’ve been nothing but kind to me, and to be honest, I don’t deserve it.” Y/N’s eyebrows furrow is disapproval. He was more deserving than anything. “Jack, you deserve everything that comes your way, well, besides the bad stuff, you don’t deserve that.” They both chuckle and she continues. “You’re a hero. Your bravery and skill are deserving of that medal. You are deserving of what this world has to offer you.” Jack’s heart swelled, he never loved anyone more than her. 

“Well, then I’m going to say it.” Y/N nods, encouraging him to go on. “I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you. Your spunk, charm, intellect, beauty. You are everything I’ve ever wanted.” Her eyes brimmed with tears as she grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him to her lips. Shockwaves of electricity ran through his body as he pulled her closer and moved his mouth against hers, her lips soft against his. She removed her mask so she could kiss him better and when they pulled apart, she could’ve sworn his eyes couldn’t have widened any more. 

“My god, woman.” His hands grab her face against and pull her in for a bruising kiss, their smiles making it harder to kiss. Soon the smiles turned into fits of giggles and Jack grabbed her hand, “Come on, let’s get out of here. I’ve got a woman to please.” Another giggle rang from her lips as they jogged out of the room like a fairytale movie. The whoops and whistles of the squad fueling them to get out of there faster. 

In the end, Jack got the girl and they moved on to be the known couple of the LAPD FBI squad. 

FIN.


End file.
